Ein Crossover
by Noel McKey
Summary: Das Team um John Sheppard trifft auf eine Wraithgeisel...Vielleicht fällt mir noch ein besserer Titel ein. Chap. 4 on
1. Disclaimer

**Okay, dies hier ist meine erste Stargate Story, also seid nicht so streng mit mir.  
Ich habe sie für eine Freundin geschrieben, die sich eine Story von mir zum Geburtstag gewünscht hat. Und da wir beide Stargate SG1/Atlantis Fans sind, blieb mir nur eine solche Story übrig.**

**Stargate SG1 - Stargate Atlantis -- Ein Crossover**

**Hmm...ein Summary...wie fange ich an?**

**Das Team um John Sheppard trifft auf einer Erkundungstour auf eine Wraithgeisel...  
****Mehr kann ich vorerst nicht sagen, sonst verrate ich zuviel. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer:  
Alle bekannten Personen und Schauplätze sind Eigentum von MGM und/oder einigen anderen Leuten. Mir gehören nur Myra Ydnám, einige Unbekannte und die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction...**

**Ich habe leider keine Beta für diese Story, aber falls sich jemand zur Verfügung stellen möchte, gerne...(Kontakt im Profil)**

**Hier schon eine Bitte an euch...**

**...ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review (Kritik, oder Lob---her damit)**

**Also, Biiiiiittttteeee!**


	2. 1 Gefunden

SGA-SG1 -- Ein Crossover 

_Atlantis, die verlorene Stadt:_

Man hatte sie weit fort, in der Pegasus-Galaxie gefunden. Nun lebten hier jede Menge Erdlinge und auch neue Freunde. Seit ihrer Ankunft waren schon einige Jahre vergangen, noch immer führte Dr. Elizabeth Weir das Kommando, sie hatte sich schließlich schon oft bewährt.

Die militärische Befehlsmacht aber lag bei einem anderen. Bei Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.  
Er war mit seinem Team täglich auf der Suche nach ZPMs, einer Energiequelle, die man dringend für die Stadt brauchte. Um die Stadt vollständig zu versorgen, wurden drei ZPMs benötigt, doch leider besaß Atlantis nur eines davon. Oh, sie hatten schon einige ZPMs gefunden, doch wurden diese auf den anderen Welten gebraucht, um dort das Leben der Menschen zu schützen. Andere waren abgenutzt, oder wurden eisern beschützt.  
Auch um neue Verbündete zu finden, ging das Team um Lt. Colonel Sheppard immer wieder auf Entdeckungstouren durch das Stargate.

Das Stargate war der einfachste Weg in andere Welten. Ein kreisrundes Gebilde, mit verschiedenen Koordinaten, die durch Chevrons fixiert wurden. Mit sechs einzelnen Koordinaten konnten siebenhundertzwanzig Kombinationen angewählt werden. Aber nur wenn eine Adresse aktiv war, ließ sich eine Verbindung etablieren. Zu den Stargates, die man aus der Milchstraße kannte, gab es nur wenige Unterschiede. Die Chevrons waren nicht mechanisch, sondern digital. Was leider ein Nachteil war, da sich diese Gates nicht ohne ein DHD anwählen ließen. Von Vorteil war natürlich, dass die Stargates in der Pegasus-Galaxie sich deshalb schneller anwählen ließen.  
Das Stargate in Atlantis war in der Pegasus-Galaxie das einzige, welches eine Verbindung zur Erde aufbauen konnte. Denn dafür war ein besonderer Kristall nötig, welcher sich im Notfall aber auch mitnehmen ließ. Doch das ist an dieser Stelle nicht wichtig, nur wenn Atlantis in die Hände des Feindes fallen sollte.  
Der Feind, das sind die Wraith. Eine Rasse, die sich aus den Antikern, den früheren Bewohnern von Atlantis, und dem Iratuskäfer entwickelt haben soll. Die Wraith brauchen Menschen um zu überleben, denn sie nährten sich an ihnen. Sie raubten den Menschen die Lebensenergie. So starb ein Wraith selten auf natürlichem Weg, solange genügend Nahrung vorhanden war. Sogar ihre schweren Verwundungen konnten sie durch diese Art zu leben selbst heilen.

Für viele Reisen verwendeten die Neu-Atlantianer die kleinen Raumschiffe, die sie in Atlantis gefunden hatten. Es war Lt. Colonel Sheppard, der ihnen den Namen verpasst hatte, Puddle-Jumper. Pfützenhüpfer, da ein offenes Stargate aussah, wie eine Wasseroberfläche.

Lt. Colonel Sheppards Team bestand aus vier Mitgliedern.  
Dr. Rodney M. McKay, seinerseits Kanadier, war etwa vierzig Jahre alt. Er wirkte oftmals ein wenig arrogant, aber meist verbarg er damit nur seine eigene Unsicherheit. Er selbst bezeichnete sich gern als klügster Kopf in Atlantis, was kaum einer bezweifelte.  
Teyla Emmagan war Arthosianerin. Ein Volk, das dem Team auf ihrer ersten Erkundungstour begegnete. Teyla war eine hübsche junge Frau, mit langen braunen Haaren und freundlichen Augen. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit die Wraith zu erspüren und sogar mit ihnen zu kommunizieren.  
Ronon Dex war ein sogenannter Runner. Er war als Nahrung für die Wraith ungeeignet, so machten sie sich ein Spaß daraus, ihn zu jagen. Seine Heimat Sateda war von den Wraith zerstört worden, deshalb schloss er sich den Atlantianern an.  
Und dann war da noch Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Er trug das Antiker-Gen in sich, was ihn für die Expedition nach Atlantis überaus brauchbar machte. Er war ziemlich groß und ein abendteuerlustiges Glitzern beherrschte seinen Blick aus den dunklen Augen. Sheppard mochte Truthahnsandwiches, Football, Riesenräder und alles, was schneller als zweihundert Meilen fuhr und möglichst auch noch flog.

Xoxox

"Stargate anwählen!"  
"Passen Sie auf sich auf, Colonel!", rief Elizabeth Weir. Sie stand auf dem Balkon im Gateraum und sah zum Abschied hinunter. John Sheppard drehte sich wie immer noch einmal um und hob die Hand. Als letzter trat auch er durch das Gate.

Auf der anderen Seite wartete bereits sein Team, sie besuchten heute einen neuen Planeten. Mit den Waffen im Anschlag sahen sie sich um. Hier in der Pegasus-Galaxie musste man mit allem rechnen. Von feindlich gesinnten Völkern, über die Wraith, bis hin zu Dinosauriern. Doch hier schien nichts der gleichen zu sein. Karges Land, nur von einigen Büschen bewachsen, offenbarte sich ihnen. Ein wenig entfernt machte Teyla ein paar Felsen aus und sie machten sich auf den Weg dorthin.  
"Was sagt der Lebenszeichendetektor, Rodney?", fragte Sheppard nach einigen Minuten sich vorsichtigen voran Tastens.  
"Keine Menschen, nirgends! Ich habe hier zwar irgendetwas, aber es ist nicht stark genug, um als menschliches Wesen zu gelten.", erklärte der angesprochene unruhig.  
"Wo sind diese Energiezeichen?"  
"Wir gehen direkt darauf zu." Nun wurde die kleine Gruppe ein wenig vorsichtiger.

Ronon kletterte als erster zwischen den Felsen hindurch und einen kleinen Abhang hinunter, während die anderen ihm Deckung gaben.  
"Das solltet ihr euch ansehen. Hier sind Höhlen...", rief er hinauf und sah in das Dunkel der ersten Höhle hinein. Die einzige, die wohl zugänglich war, die anderen Öffnungen schienen zu klein. Langsam schlitterte Teyla ihm entgegen und Ronon fing sie auf.  
"Danke!" Der nächste war Rodney, er zwängte sich durch die Felsen und wollte absteigen, als er ausglitt.  
"Arghh..." Mit einem Aufschrei landete er vor Teylas Füssen.  
"Rodney?" Besorgt sah Sheppard hinunter und atmete erleichtert auf, als Rodney sich bewegte.  
"Ich bin okay, ich werde mich bald nicht mehr rühren können, aber was soll's, ich lebe noch.", erklärte er jämmerlich stöhnend.  
"Na, dann ist ja gut.", murmelte Sheppard und stieg nun auch ab.

Lautes Gegrummel drang nun aus der Höhle.  
"Deckung! Wir haben etwas geweckt.", rief Ronon und warf sich hinter einen Busch. Die anderen taten es ihm nach und nahmen ihre Waffen auf, als das Grummeln lauter wurde. Sheppard legte seinen Finger an die Lippen, als Rodney sich neben ihm rührte.

Teyla wich ein wenig weiter zurück, als sie sah, was sich da aus der Höhle näherte. Mit lautem Stampfen kamen zwei riesige tierische Wesen hervor. Schnüffelnd wiegten sie ihre Köpfe hin und her und bleckten die Zähne, bevor sie sich, für ihre Größe, ziemlich schnell aus dem Tal verzogen.  
"Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Teyla stockend. Sheppard sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Was denn, das sagt ihr Erdlinge doch auch immer.", erklärte sie.  
"Das sah aus, wie zu groß geratenen Wölfe.", murmelte Rodney.  
"Eines der Wesen hatte Blut am Maul.", bemerkte Ronon leise und sah unruhig in die Höhle hinein. "Wir sollten nachsehen..." Sheppard nickte langsam.  
"Haltet die Augen offen!", mit diesen Worten trat er als erster in die Höhle hinein.

"Was ist das hier?" Rodney sah sich nachdenklich um. Sie waren jetzt seit einiger Zeit dem Hauptgang der Höhle gefolgt, der beinahe geradeaus in den Hügel führte. Natürlich gingen vom Hauptgang kleinere Gänge ab, doch sie waren viel zu klein, dass diese Wesen hineingepasst hätten. Sie waren gerade hoch genug, dass ein Mann leicht gebückt darin stehen konnte. Plötzlich blieb Sheppard stehen und hob die Hand. Hatte er etwas gehört? Zumindest hatte er einen großen Raum entdeckt, von dem weitere Gänge abgingen. Er gab ein Handzeichen und die anderen machten sich daran, sich umzusehen. Nur Rodney hielt sich dabei zurück und sah den anderen dabei zu. Er bemerkte das Zögern des Colonels, bevor er einen der Gänge betrat. "Was hat er entdeckt?", fragte Rodney sich leise und folgte ihm.

Sheppard hatte etwas entdeckt, es sah aus wie ein Haufen Lumpen. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag schlich er näher heran.  
"Ein Wraith-Opfer...?" Er legte die Waffe aus der Hand und kniete sich nieder. Behutsam löste er den Kokon vom Gesicht, des darin Gefangenen.  
"Colonel?" Teyla trat hinter Rodney in den Raum, gefolgt von Ronon.  
"Ein Vorratslager der Wraith? Aber weshalb sollten sie es außerhalb der Hive-Schiffe anlegen?", fragte er leise und sah sich um. Auch von diesem Raum gingen Gänge ab und kleine Nischen besetzten die Wände.  
"Sie lebt, aber sie ist schwach.", murmelte Sheppard und löste den Kokon ganz.  
"Wahrscheinlich haben diese Viecher sie aus einer der Nischen gezerrt.", bemerkte Rodney und wies auf die blutbefleckten Stellen auf dem Kokon. "Das sieht nicht gut aus."

Ganz plötzlich schlug die junge Frau die Augen auf. Ihr Blick wanderte umher und blieb schließlich bei Sheppard hängen.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit tauben Lippen. Doch dann wanderte ihr Blick zu einer Ecke an der Decke. Ein kleines Leuchten ließ sie alarmiert die Augen aufreißen. "Geh...du musst...Lauf weg...so schnell...du kannst. Geh...er kommt zurück...geht...ihr alle...", flüsterte sie kraftlos und schloss die Augen.  
"Miss?" Sheppard rüttelte sie an der Schulter. "Wohl ohnmächtig..."  
"Wovon hat sie gesprochen? Wer kommt zurück?", fragte Rodney.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sehen uns kurz um und dann verschwinden wir.", erklärte Sheppard und erhob sich.  
"Was wird mit ihr?", fragte Ronon.  
"Wir nehmen sie mit.", stellte Sheppard klar, als wenn dafür nie ein Zweifel bestanden hätte.

Langsam strichen die vier durch die Gänge, doch sie landeten immer wieder in Sackgassen.  
"Das bringt nichts!", murmelte Rodney, als er wieder mal vor einer Wand stand.  
"Zurück!", kam der Befehl von Sheppard und sie traten den Rückzug an.

"Die Wraith...", hauchte Teyla plötzlich.  
"Was?"  
"Ich kann einen Wraith spüren. Er ist hier."  
"Haltet die Augen offen.", rief Sheppard und ging voran.

* * *

Okay, das war's für's erste.

LG Noel


	3. 2 Gerettet

Ich leide zwar unter totalem Zeitmangel, aber dafür könnt ihr ja nichts, deshalb kneife ich ein paar Minuten ab und poste das neue Kapitelchen. Schließlich sollte man seine Rewiever ( Ich hatte 2 im ersten Chap--THX) und auch die anderen Leser nicht allzu lange warten lassen.

Okay, los gehts...Viel Spaß

* * *

2. Gerettet

Die junge Frau lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und bewegte langsam ihre Glieder. Es knackte leise, doch es war ihr schließlich möglich sich aufzurichten. Noch immer fiel ihr jede Bewegung schwer, sogar das Atmen. Doch als ein Geräusch hinter ihr erklang, fuhr sie herum. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, sie hatte das kleine Leuchten richtig gedeutet. Der Alarm war ausgelöst worden. Mit einem Fauchen kam der Wraith auf sie zu. Oh, sie kannte ihn gut, er war derjenige, der sie hergebracht hatte.  
"Wer hat dich befreit?", fragte er zischend, während er sich ihr schnell näherte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich bin hier aufgewacht. Es war ein Tier, es hat mich gebissen.", flüsterte die junge Frau.  
"Du lügst!", kreischte der Wraith. Die junge Frau schrie auf, als sich seine Finger in ihre Haut bohrten. Sie wusste, was nun kam, er würde sich an ihr nähren. Sie spürte schon, wie ihre Kraft schwand.  
"Ich lüge nicht, es war niemand hier!", spie sie noch aus. Der Wraith warf den Kopf zurück und schrie.  
Die junge Frau fiel auf den Boden zurück, als der Wraith herumwirbelte. Er stieß ein gemeines Fauchen aus und verschwand im Hauptraum der Höhle. Die junge Frau sah ihm erschöpft nach.

Xoxox

"McKay!", fluchte Sheppard leise. Rodney hatte seine Waffe fallen lassen, als er über einen Felsvorsprung stolperte. Er sah sich panisch um.  
"Habe ich ihn angelockt?"  
"Hoffen wir es mal nicht!", flüsterte Teyla und wagte sich weiter vor.  
"Sie ist wahrscheinlich schon tot. Ein Wraith lässt seine Opfer nicht entkommen.", bemerkte Ronon. Was Sheppard dazu bringen sollte, gleich zu fliehen und die Hoffnung die junge Frau retten zu können, aufzugeben. Sie hatten den Hauptraum fast erreicht, als Teyla, Ronon und sogar Rodney von einem Betäubungsstrahl getroffen wurden. Sheppard ließ sich eiligst zu Boden fallen. Gleich darauf hallten Schüsse durch die Höhle.  
"Ronon, bring die beiden nach draußen...ich komme solange allein klar." Immer wieder schoss Sheppard auf den Wraith. Ronon schüttelte sich leicht. Es lag wohl an seiner Rasse, dass er diese Treffer leichter wegsteckte, als andere. Er nickte leicht und gehorchte dem Befehl. Er legte Teyla über seine Schulter und schleifte Rodney am Kragen hinter sich her zum Ausgang. Hoffentlich fand er im Hauptraum den richtigen Gang.

Xoxox

John Sheppard ging auf die Knie und dann zu Boden. Er hatte dem letzten Schuss nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen können. Bewegungsunfähig sah er nun seiner größten Angst entgegen, dem Tod durch einen sich nährenden Wraith.

Ein zischendes Geräusch, nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort dafür. Es war eher eine Mischung aus knallen, wuschen und zischen. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte Sheppard wieder freie Sicht.  
Es verging einige Zeit, bevor in seinem Blickfeld wieder etwas auftauchte. Jemand, Ronon!  
"Alles klar, Colonel?" Sheppard schaffte es langsam zu nicken. Sein Gefühl kehrte allmählich zurück und er konnte sich wieder rühren. "Habt ihr euch gegenseitig umgehauen?", fragte Ronon leise.  
"Nein...ich dachte du hättest ihn erledigt. Ich lag schon!", murmelte Sheppard und richtete sich auf.  
"Ich bin gerade erst gekommen...Das Mädchen?", fragte Ronon verblüfft.  
"Könnte sein, aber dann hättest du ihr begegnen müssen." Sheppard ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. "Wo ist eigentlich deine Waffe?", fragte er plötzlich. Ronon hob die Schultern.  
"Ich habe sie auf dem Weg nach draußen verloren, als ich zurückkam, war sie fort." Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sheppard stützte sich leicht auf Ronon, um nicht gleich wieder zu Boden zu gehen.

Xoxox

Sie durchquerten gerade den Hauptraum, als Ronon plötzlich stehen blieb.  
"Was ist?" Sheppard versuchte sein Gleichgewicht trotz des abrupten Stopps zu halten.  
"Hörst du das?", fragte Ronon leise. Sheppard lauschte, nun hörte auch er das Murmeln. Er deutete in die kleine Höhle, wo sie die junge Frau gefunden hatten.  
Lautlos schlichen sie hinüber, doch hier war niemand. Aber aus einem Loch, das sie vorhin für eine Nische gehalten hatten, drang ein flackernder Schimmer. Ronon und Sheppard schlichen hinüber.  
"Was tut sie da?" Sheppard legte den Kopf schief.  
"Scheint ein Ritual zu sein. Ich verstehe ihre Sprache nicht, aber ich denke, sie betet für sie.", flüsterte er nach einem Augenblick.  
Die junge Frau murmelte fremde Worte, dabei legte sie Fetzen des Wraithkokons auf das Gesicht eines Toten. Der Körper wies alle Anzeichen auf, von einem Wraith geweidet worden zu sein. Kein Schöner Anblick, lederartig spannte sich die Haut um die weißen Knochen. Die junge Frau wiederholte ihr Tun dreimal und immer wieder schienen es dieselben Worte, die sie murmelte. Der Anblick des letzten Körpers jagte sogar Sheppard Schauer über den Rücken. Nach der Größe zu urteilen, konnte das Mädchen keine sechs Jahre alt gewesen sein. Ihrem langen Haar fehlte jegliche Farbe.

Ronon und Sheppard wichen zurück, als die junge Frau nach dem Fetzen griff, den sie als Fackel benutzte. Sie kam direkt auf sie zu und ging an ihnen vorüber. Was sie vorhatte, konnten die Männer nicht ausmachen und die junge Frau kam auch nicht mehr dazu. Sie ließ den Fetzen fallen und brach im nächsten Augeblick zusammen. Ronon lief hinüber und drehte sie um.  
"Sie ist ohnmächtig...", rief er.  
"Er hat sich wirklich an ihr genährt...", murmelte Sheppard, als er ihr Blut auf ihren Kleidern entdeckte.  
"Ich kann euch nicht beide tragen.", murmelte Ronon und legte sich die junge Frau über die Schulter.  
"Wenn du nicht so schnell gehst, komme ich schon allein zurecht." Sheppard stützte sich auf seine Waffe und ging voran.

Xoxox

Sheppard kniff die Augen zu, als er ins Licht hinaus trat.  
"Colonel?" Er fand Teyla und Rodney bei einem Felsen.  
"Geht es euch gut, Teyla?"  
"Ich denke schon, die Taubheit lässt nach.", erklärte Rodney. Er versuchte gerade aufzustehen.  
"Sie lebt noch?", fragte Teyla erstaunt, als Ronon zu ihnen trat.  
"Ja, aber sie braucht bald einen Arzt."  
"Na dann, vorwärts!" Sheppard kletterte als erster den Abhang hinauf.  
Der Weg zum Stargate war lang, so geschwächt, wie sie durch die Betäubung waren. Ronon, der die Betäubung leicht wegsteckte, wurde durch die Last auf seinen Schultern behindert.

Xoxox

"John! Was ist passiert? Wen bringt ihr da mit?"  
"Sie braucht ärztliche Hilfe.", rief Ronon und legte die junge Frau ab.  
"Wir sind einem Wraith begegnet.", rief Rodney.  
"Wieso bringt ihr sie mit? Oder, warum nur sie?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir kannte schließlich Sheppards Art, immer neue Menschen mit nach Atlantis zu bringen.  
"Sie war allein dort. War wohl das Vorratslager eines Wraiths. Wir konnten sie ja kaum dort zurücklassen. Ich glaube, sie hat mein Leben gerettet.", erklärte er nachdenklich.  
"Dr. Beckett wird sich gut um sie kümmern.", erklärte Elizabeth und rief über Funk ein Notfallteam herbei.

* * *

Okay...das war's für diesmal...hm, wie wäre es mit einem Review? ° sich sehr darüber freuen würde°

LG, Noel


	4. 3 Ein neues Leben

3. Ein neues Leben

"Wie geht es der Patientin, Carson?", fragte Elizabeth und sah dabei zu dem einzigen belegten Bett hinüber.  
"Sie wird wieder. Wir haben die Wunden versorgt, so gut es uns möglich war. Die Sehne wird heilen, ansonsten fehlte ihr kaum etwas.", erläuterte Dr. Carson Beckett den Zustand der jungen Frau, bevor er seine Arbeit fortsetzte.  
Elizabeth ging langsam zu der Patientin hinüber. Sie sah ihr nachdenklich ins Gesicht.  
"Sie sieht so jung aus...", bemerkte sie gerade, als die junge Frau die Augen aufschlug.

Es war eine blitzartige Reaktion, da war sie schon aus dem Bett. Sie stöhnte auf vor Schmerz und musste sich festhalten. Elizabeth wich einige Schritte zurück, da die junge Frau unerwartet ein Skalpell in der Hand hielt, das vorher unbeachtet auf einem Tisch gelegen hatte. Die junge Frau sah sich panisch um und hielt ihre Waffe drohend vor sich.  
"Ganz ruhig Miss, Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Niemand wird Ihnen etwas tun.", rief Carson und stellte sich neben Elizabeth. Die junge Frau verzog das Gesicht und versuchte ihr Gewicht zu verlagern. Sie atmete schwer und schwankte leicht. Sie wich zurück zur Wand, als auch noch Ronon und Sheppard die Krankenstation betraten.  
"Wow, wow, wow...was ist denn hier los?", fragte Sheppard irritiert.  
"Hallo, mein Name ist Ronon. Kannst du unsere Sprache verstehen?", fragte Ronon stattdessen und näherte sich ihr langsam. Sie nickte unsicher. "Weißt du, du bist hier in Sicherheit, also leg bitte die...Waffe weg." Dabei beäugte er das Skalpell äußerst kritisch. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf, sie war plötzlich blass geworden. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte Ronon deshalb besorgt. Mit einem Klimpern fiel das Skalpell zu Boden und er fing die junge Frau auf, als sie zusammenbrach. Behutsam legte er sie auf das Bett zurück und deckte sie zu. Carson nutzte diesen kurzen Moment für eine schnelle Untersuchung.  
"Ihr Puls rast...ich muss mir die Wunden noch einmal ansehen.", erklärte er und schickte die anderen hinaus.

Xoxox

"Was ist mit ihr?" Der Arzt zuckte zusammen, als die beiden Männer ihn ansprachen. Sie hatten ungeduldig vor der Tür gewartet und sahen ihn nun fragend an. Carson sah kurz zu dem Monitor am Bett der jungen Frau, dann winkte er die beiden zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Es waren die Bisswunden. Diese Tiere müssen giftige Substanzen in ihrem Maul haben. Die Wundränder hatten sich entzündet und eine Blutvergiftung ausgelöst. Aber wenn die Medikamente anschlagen, müsste sie es überleben."  
"Und wann wissen wir das sicher?", fragte Sheppard leise. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau, wie sie da so friedlich schlief.  
"Wenn die Patientin die Nacht überlebt, ist sie über den Berg.", erklärte Carson.  
"Sie wird leben...sie hat schließlich auch den Wraith überlebt.", bemerkte Ronon ernst.  
"Hoffentlich haben Sie Recht, Ronon!", murmelte Carson und sah den beiden nach, als sie die Krankenstation verließen.

Xoxox

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schlug die junge Frau ihre Augen auf und blinzelte. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Sie war wieder nicht allein, aber sie hatte den Mann, der hier neben ihrem Bett saß, schon einmal gesehen. In der Höhle, er hatte sie von dem Kokon befreit. Er schlief, zumindest waren seine Augen geschlossen. Die junge Frau drehte sich leise auf die Seite, wobei die versuchte, nicht aus dem schmalen Bett zu fallen.

Das leise Rascheln veranlasste Sheppard die Augen zu öffnen. Er blickte direkt in die grünen Augen der jungen Frau.  
"Hi!" Ein erfreutes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Fühlst du dich besser?" Die junge Frau nickte langsam. "Dann sollte ich mich wohl mal vorstellen, hm? Colonel John Sheppard." Sheppard setzte sich gerade hin und streckte der jungen Frau die Hand entgegen. Sie ergriff seine Hand nur zögerlich, dann deutete sie auf sich selbst.  
"Myra...Myra Ydnám."  
"Myra? Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Meine Retterin...du hast den Wraith erledigt, danke!" Myra lächelte leicht und senkte den Blick.

"Oh...meine Patientin ist wach! Colonel." Carson hatte gerade erst die Krankenstation betreten und kam nun herangeeilt. "Hallo, ich bin Dr. Beckett. Darf ich mir kurz Ihre Wunden ansehen?" Myra sah ihn argwöhnisch an.  
"Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange und Dr. Beckett ist ein guter Arzt.", meinte Sheppard und trat vom Bett zurück.  
"Ich tue Ihnen nicht weh.", versprach Carson und entfernte die Verbände. "Das sieht doch schon viel besser aus und die Farbe wirkt auch schon gesünder." Er erneuerte die Verbände und sah sich auch die Wunde auf ihrer Brust an, bevor er lächelnd zurücktrat. "Und wie fühlen Sie sich sonst?" Myra kam gar nicht dazu zu antworten, das übernahm schon ihr knurrender Magen. "Oh, gegen den Hunger werden wir gleich etwas unternehmen.", rief Carson lachend und eilte davon. Sheppard aber ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

"Quida?" Er sah Myra fragend an.  
"Entschuldige, aber das verstehe ich nicht. Ich hab es nicht so mit Fremdsprachen.", erklärte er geknickt. Myra nickte langsam und überlegte.  
"Warum?", fragte sie dann. Sheppard sah sie verständnislos an.  
"Warum was?", fragte er nach.  
"Warum habt ihr mich hergebracht?"  
"Hätten wir dich denn dort lassen sollen? Du hättest nicht lange überlebt.", bemerkte er murmelnd. Myra sah zum Fenster und dann wieder zu Sheppard, mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
"Ich denke, ich weiß, was sie damit sagen will.", kam es von der Tür.  
"Ronon, was meinst du damit?", fragte Sheppard verunsichert. Myra sah Ronon nachdenklich an, als er zu ihnen herüberkam.  
"Du denkst, du bist nun ganz allein, oder? Weißt du, ich fühlte mich damals genauso, als ich hierher kam. Auch wenn du die einzige von deiner Welt sein solltest, du bist nicht allein...", erklärte er und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.  
"Hör mal, Ronon...", begann Sheppard. Er war überrascht, Ronon so einfühlsam reden zu hören.  
"Sheppard hier zum Beispiel, er ist von einer anderen Welt hierher gekommen, und doch ist er nicht allein. Er hat neue Freunde gefunden. Dr. Beckett kommt auch von dort, er hat seine Mutter zurückgelassen, obwohl er sie von Herzen lieb hat." Myra sah zur Tür, wo Carson mit ihrem Frühstück stand. Er wischte sich gerade verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
"Ronon hat Recht. Sie werden hier Freunde finden. Viele von uns haben liebe Menschen zurückgelassen und doch sind wir nie allein. So, und nun ist es Zeit fürs Frühstück." Mit einem Lächeln stellte er das Tablett vor Myra aufs Bett. "Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sind, Ronon? Fehlt Ihnen etwas?", fragte er dann.  
"Nein, Dr. Weir schickt mich. Sie wollte Sheppard sprechen...um acht im Konferenzzimmer." Kaum ausgesprochen, war Sheppard auch schon bei der Tür.  
"Bis später."

Ronon blieb bei Myra sitzen.  
"Willst du darüber reden?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, während sie aß. "Wie deine Welt war? Die anderen in der Höhle, worüber du willst.", erklärte er.  
"Mariquana..." Myra kaute aus. "...das war der Name meiner Welt. Sie wurde zerstört, das sagte der Wraith. Als wir in seinem Schiff waren, konnten wir die Druckwelle spüren.", erzählte sie leise.  
"Weißt du, warum er euch in die Höhle gebracht hat?", fragte Ronon neugierig. Myra schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, er hat nur uns dorthin gebracht. Vielleicht vertraute er seinen Leuten nicht mehr."  
"Du kanntest die anderen?"  
"Sehr gut sogar...Sie waren meine Familie. Mutter, Vater und Serafina, meine Schwester. Er nährte sich zuerst an ihnen, es war grausam. Serafina war so jung."  
"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Ronon wartete ab, bis Myra unsicher nickte. "Woher wusstest du, wie du die Waffe benutzen musst? Soviel ich weiß, hatte ich sie auf Betäubung eingestellt.", erklärte er.  
"Ich weiß nicht...ich habe es einfach getan.", meinte sie vage. Ronon schmunzelte.  
"Egal, was dich dazu bewogen hat, aber es war gut. Wir brauchen den Colonel nämlich noch." Myra grinste. "So, jetzt muss ich leider wieder gehen. Aber ich denke, du bleibst nicht lange allein.", versprach er und erhob sich.

Xoxox

Carson behielt Myra etwa eine Woche auf der Krankenstation fest, aber sie war dort nie lange allein. Sheppard, Ronon und auch Teyla besuchten sie täglich.  
"Du scheinst gut mit den Krücken zurecht zu kommen."  
"Teyla!"  
"Hallo Myra, Lust auf einen Spaziergang? Dr. Weir möchte dich gern sehen.", erklärte Teyla und nahm die wenigen Kleidungstücke, die man Myra überlassen hatte vom Bett. Sie gingen nebeneinanderher durch die Gänge der Stadt. Myra sah sich aufmerksam um, es gab hier so viel neues zu sehen. Sie begegneten vielen Menschen und alle nickten ihnen freundlich zu.  
"Das ist der Gateraum. Wir müssen nur noch die Treppe dort rauf, schaffst du das?" Teyla sah sie fragend an, da sie plötzlich stehen geblieben war. "Myra?"


	5. 4 Neue Freunde

4. Neue Freunde

Myra erstarrte in dem Moment, da sie die Treppe im Gateraum entdeckte und die Schriften darauf sah.  
"Die Stadt der Vorfahren? Wir sind in Lantia?"  
"Wir sind in Atlantis, das ist richtig."  
"Ich sehe es, die Begrüßung auf den Stufen."  
"Du kannst die Schriften der Vorfahren lesen?", fragte Teyla irritiert.

"Was ist los, Teyla?" Elizabeth wollte eben nachsehen, wo die beiden blieben.  
"Ich kann sie nicht nur lesen, wir sprachen diese Sprache auch, in meiner Heimat.", erklärte Myra gerade. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal die Stadt der Vorfahren betreten zu dürfen. Ich hielt sie für ein vergangenes Märchen." Sie stieg hinter Teyla die Treppe hinauf und sah sich im Kontrollraum um. "Das ist unglaublich.", flüsterte sie überwältigt.  
"Ja, nicht wahr? Hallo Myra, ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Myra sah Elizabeth zerknirscht an.  
"Es tut mir leid, Dr. Weir. Ich wollte sie nicht bedrohen. Ich hatte Angst."  
"Das ist schon wieder vergessen, Myra. Ich kann sie sogar verstehen. Wenn man sich fürchtet, denkt man nicht nach, man handelt einfach. Sie sind noch sehr jung, nicht wahr?", fragte Elizabeth nachdenklich, während sie Myra nun selbst die Errungenschaften zeigte, welche die Antiker zurückgelassen hatten.  
"Oh, ich war gerade dreihundertdrei Monde alt, als die Wraith kamen." Elizabeth sah sie verwirrt an, deshalb sprang Teyla ein, zu erklären.  
"Auf Myras Welt nutze man eine andere Zeiteinteilung. Bei Ihnen sind zwölf Monate ein Jahr, so sind bei uns dreizehn Monde in etwa der selbe Zeitraum. Myra war also dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Wie lange sie in Gefangenschaft war, können wir leider nicht sagen.", stellte sie leise fest.  
"Das könnte ich, mit einem Sternenkalender. Wir beobachteten den Weg der Sterne, ich weiß noch, wie sie standen, in der letzten Nacht unserer Welt.", bemerkte Myra.  
"Haben wir denn einen Sternenkalender in der Datenbank der Antiker?", fragte Elizabeth den Mann an der Konsole.  
"Ja, ich denke, wir haben hier so etwas gefunden. Moment!" Einen Augenblick später erschienen Sternbilder auf dem großen Bildschirm.  
Myra trat an die Konsole.  
"Ich muss die Koordinaten meiner Welt nutzen, nur so funktioniert es." Sie blätterte den Lauf der Sterne auf dem Bildschirm rückwärts. In einer Ecke unten auf der Anzeige konnte man sehen, wie sich Jahr um Jahr zurückdrehte. "Hier...das war der Himmel, wie ich ihn zuletzt sah."  
"Acht Jahre...Sie sehen nicht aus, als wären Sie schon einunddreißig, Myra.", bemerkte Elizabeth. "Wahrscheinlich verlangsam der Kokon das Altern."  
"Aber, er hat sich...an mir..." Myra stockte.  
"Nicht lange genug, um Ihnen Ihre Jugend zu nehmen." Elizabeth sah sie freundlich an. "Aber, weshalb ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte...da Sie jetzt wieder gesund sind. Was möchten Sie tun? Sie können in Atlantis bleiben, oder in eine andere Welt umziehen, oder Sie können aufs Festland gehen. Denken Sie darüber nach, nehmen Sie sich Zeit..." Myra schüttelte den Kopf, was Elizabeth ins Stocken brachte.  
"Ich könnte vielleicht helfen, die Schriften der Vorfahren zu entziffern...", murmelte sie.  
"Wenn Sie das wollen...wir würden uns über Ihre Hilfe freuen."  
"Dann...dann möchte ich gern hier bleiben." Elizabeth lächelte sanft und nickte.  
"So soll es sein. Teyla kann Ihnen gleich die Wohnbereiche zeigen. Am besten, Sie nehmen dort eine Unterkunft in Anspruch."

Xoxox

Myra war nun schon eine ganze Weile in Atlantis, sie hatte sich recht gut eingelebt in ihrem Quartier und ihrer Arbeit. Immer wieder rief man sie, wenn neue Antikerschriften auftauchten. Sogar Rodney rief sie hin und wieder zu sich.  
"Was kann ich heute für Sie tun, Dr. McKay?"  
"Ah Myra, kommen Sie...Ich habe hier etwas entdeckt aber mir fehlen ein paar Vokabeln, um ganz sicher zu sein." Rodney drückte Myra auf einen Stuhl und zeigte ihr, was er meinte. So verbrachte sie den ganzen Tag in Rodneys Büro, beschäftigt mit ihrer Übersetzung.

Myra sah nicht einmal auf, als sie die Tür hörte.  
"Ich hab es gleich, Dr. McKay." Erst als sie den letzten Satz übersetzt hatte, drehte sie sich um und erschrak. "Colonel Sheppard!"  
"Hallo Myra, ich dachte mir, du solltest dir mal einen freien Abend gönnen. Hast du Lust mich zum Festland zu begleiten?", fragte er sie schmunzelnd. Myra überlegte nicht lang.  
"Okay!"  
"Na dann, in fünfzehn Minuten im Jumperhangar." Schon war er wieder weg. Myra brachte Rodney die Übersetzung und ging sich dann schnell umziehen. Sie wartete pünktlich im Hangar und staunte, als Sheppard allein kam. "Nur herein in die gute Stube."  
"Warum fliegen wir zum Festland?", fragte sie ihn.  
"Die Arthosianer haben Saatgut bestellt und wir werden es ihnen bringen.", erklärte er. Myra grinste und ließ sich auf dem Co-Pilotensitz nieder.  
"Na dann, zeigen Sie mir diese Welt."  
"Myra, kannst du dich nicht darauf einlassen, endlich du zu sagen?", fragte Sheppard und sah sie von der Seite an. Myra verzog das Gesicht.  
"Sie...du bist Ranghöchster in Atlantis...das kann ich doch nicht ignorieren. Alle siezen dich."  
"Alle, bis auf Leute, die mir das Leben retten und meine Freunde sind." Myra verdrehte leicht die Augen und grinste dann nur. Sie sah schweigend zu, wie Sheppard den Jumper steuerte. Aus Gewohnheit prägte sie sich einzelne Handgriffe gut ein. Nur so konnte man lernen.

Sie verließ den Jumper nach Sheppard, sie fühlte sich unsicher, da sie niemanden kannte, so glaubte sie zumindest. Bis Teyla aus einem Gebäude kam.  
"Myra, willkommen auf dem Festland."  
"Teyla, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist." Teyla fing gleich damit an, Myra alles zu zeigen und ihr Volk vorzustellen.  
"Sheppard ist heute Morgen mit mir hergeflogen. Ich wollte ein wenig Zeit mit meinem Volk verbringen."  
"Ist sie das? Ist das Myra?" Zwei Jungen bauten sich vor ihr auf.  
"Ja, das ist Myra."  
"Hallo, ich bin Jinto. Teyla hat uns von dir erzählt."  
"Hallo, ich freue mich, euch kennen zu lernen." Myra sah die Jungen fröhlich an und ließ sich von ihnen zum Feuer zu ziehen.  
"Sie wollten dich kennen lernen und sie meinten, wie ich auch, dass du ein wenig Ablenkung brauchen könntest. Deshalb haben wir Sheppard vorgeschlagen, dich auf einen Ausflug mitzunehmen.", erklärte Teyla schmunzelnd.  
"Und so können wir dir auch unsere Überraschung geben.", murmelte Jinto.  
"Überraschung?" Doch niemand reagierte auf Myras verwunderte Frage. Gerade trat eine alte Frau zu ihnen.  
"Ein Teller Wurzelsuppe?", fragte sie Myra.

„Ich habe sie noch nie probiert. Danke!" Die alte Frau sah zu, wie Myra langsam aß. „Mmh...ungewöhnlich, aber sehr lecker.", erklärte Myra nach dem ersten Löffel. Die alte Frau lächelte ein zahnloses Lächeln.

"Du trägst ein hübsches Kleid."  
"Danke. Es war ein Geschenk. Lisa lebt in Atlantis, sie sagte ihr passt es nicht mehr. Ich habe sonst nichts, nur die Uniform der Lantianer.", erklärte Myra und aß währenddessen weiter.  
"Das sieht man, die Jacke passt nicht ganz dazu.", bemerkte Teyla lächelnd. "Dann kommt die Überraschung gerade recht, oder Jungs?" Die Jungen nickten heftig. "Lasst Myra aufessen, dann könnt ihr sie zu Viranoú bringen, okay?" Jinto rutschte bei diesen Worten unruhig auf der Bank umher, was Myra neugierig machte und dazu veranlasste, schneller zu essen.  
"Danke, es war sehr gut." Jinto nahm ihr die Schale ab und zog sie dann hinter sich her.  
"Komm mit!" Die Jungen brachten Myra zu einem niedrigen Häuschen, es glich einem Zelt, doch es wirkte stabiler. "Viranoú...wir bringen Myra."  
"Na dann, nur herein mit ihr, Jinto!"

Einen Augenblick später stand Myra in einem abgedunkelten Raum, nur Kerzen spendeten ein wenig Licht.  
"Hallo, Ich bin Viranoú. Setz dich bitte." Myra sah sich unsicher um und setzte sich schnell.  
"Warum bin ich hier?"  
"Teyla, sie hat uns von dir erzählt...von ihr weiß ich auch, was dir fehlt.", erklärte Viranoú. Sie saß an einem Tisch und arbeitete.  
"Mir fehlt etwas?", fragte Myra irritiert. Viranoú sah auf, sie deutete auf Myras Kleid.  
"Ich nehme an, dein einziges privates Kleidungsstück?" Myra sah sie überrascht an, als Viranoú aufstand. Sie hielt eine Jacke in der Hand. "Probier zu erst die hier an." Die Jacke war aus einem hellen Leder gemacht, es fühlte sich äußerst weich an. Zögernd zog Myra sie über. "Hmm...ja...perfekt..." Viranoú ging langsam um Myra herum. "Passt gut zu deinem dunklen Haar und deinen Augen. Und wie sitzt sie? Irgendwo zu eng?", fragte sie. Myra drehte sich im Kreis und bewegte die Arme.  
"Nein, sie passt prima."  
"Gut, dann machen wir weiter..."  
"Weiter?"  
"Ja sicher. Du kannst dich hinter der Abtrennung umziehen.", erklärte Viranoú.  
"Okay..." Myra entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung und bekam im nächsten Moment eine Hose und eine Bluse gereicht.  
"Gehst du eigentlich gern schwimmen?", fragte Viranoú, während Myra sich wieder anzog.  
"Eigentlich schon."  
"Dann habe ich noch etwas." Sie legte noch etwas in den ledernen Beutel und reichte ihn Myra.  
"Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen. Ich kann dafür nicht bezahlen.", stotterte sie.  
"Doch, du kannst es annehmen. Ich habe es für dich gemacht...und wenn du etwas tun möchtest...erzähl den Kindern eine Geschichte, oder lehre sie die alten Worte. Besuch uns, das reicht schon als Gegenleistung.", erklärte Viranoú. Sie begleitete Myra zurück zu den anderen.

"Das hat aber gedauert...", meinte Teyla und reichte ihr einen Becher Tee.  
"Hey, die Jacke steht dir gut!", stellte Sheppard überrascht fest. Myra lächelte sanft und wandte sich an die Arthosianer.  
"Danke schön, das war eine tolle Überraschung.", murmelte sie mit einem feuchten Schimmer in den Augen.  
"Das tun wir gern. Teylas Freunde sind unsere Freunde. Du kommst uns hoffentlich bald wieder besuchen.", bat Halling im Namen aller.  
"Ich werde sehr gern wiederkommen.", versprach Myra dann beim Abschied.

* * *

Okay, es geschiet nicht wirklich viel...aber das kommt noch, versprochen... 


End file.
